Talk:Maiden of/@comment-2060498-20160729031951
Had some ideas that I wanted to share since I'm currently bored as hell. Archmaiden of Venus Trap, Muse G3, Zoo, NN, Bioroid, 11k, Crit 1 AUTO(VC) GB2:During your turn, when your G unit with “Maiden of” in its original card name Stride, that unit gets “AUTO(VC):Blast (1) & Choose a normal unit in your drop zone, and put it on the bottom of your deck At the end of the battle that your unit attacked a vanguard, if the attack did not hit, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card with the same card name as a card on your (VC) or (RC), call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and that unit gets Power+5000 until end of turn.”. AUTO(VC):a card in your hand, and discard it At the beginning of your ride phase, if you have a card in your soul with “Venus Trap” in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, Soul Charge (1), and draw a card. Maiden of Waterwheel G2, Zoo, NN, Bioroid, 9k/5k, Crit 1 AUTO(RC):When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with “Venus Trap” in its card name, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. AUTO:Blast (1) & Choose a normal unit in your drop zone, and put it on the bottom of your deck When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a vanguard with “Maiden of” in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your other rear-guards, and Stand it. Maiden of Sundew G1, Zoo, NN, Bioroid, 7k/5k, Crit 1 AUTO(RC):When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with “Venus Trap” in its card name, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. AUTO(RC):a normal unit in your drop zone, and put it on the bottom of your deck When your other unit with “Maiden of” in its card name is placed on (RC) due to the effect of one of your cards, if you have a vanguard with “Maiden of” in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, that unit gets “Boost” until end of turn. Waterwheel and Sundew are carnivorous plants, they're Bioroids instead of Dryads due to the OG Venus Traps being Bioroids, and it helps Maidens with having a decent G3 lineup. Also has a more consistent playstyle i hope. Or at least cost style. Also wanted to try a new style of crossrides. Edit: Also a BR cause why not. Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse (Break Ride) G3, Zoo, NN, Bioroid, 11k, Crit 1 AUTO LB4:Blast (1) When a <> rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top five cards of your deck, search for up to one card with "Maiden of" in its card name from among them, call it to (RC), search your deck for up to one card with the same card name as the unit called by this effect, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and until end of turn, those units get Power+2000, and choose up to one of your vanguards, and it gets Power+10000. ACT(VC) 1/Turn:Blast (1) If you have four or more rear-guards with "Maiden of" in its card name, search your deck for up to one grade 3 card with "Maiden of" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.